1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tank hose handling system and more particularly pertains to supporting a hose and associated components in operative proximity to a gas tank in a safe and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of hose handling methods and apparatuses is known in the prior art. More specifically, hose handling methods and apparatuses previously devised and utilized for the purpose of handling hoses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,725,208 issued Nov. 29, 1955 to Bova discloses a tank hose clamp. U.S. Pat. No. 3,240,407 issued Mar. 15, 1966 to Boak discloses a guard, carrier and hose rack. U.S. Pat. No. 4,294,481 issued Oct. 13, 1981 to Pearl discloses a gas cylinder carrier. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,486,044 issued Dec. 4, 1984 to Gordon discloses an apparatus for supporting and transporting a gas cylinder.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a tank hose handling system that allows supporting a hose and associated components in operative proximity to a gas tank in a safe and convenient manner.
In this respect, the tank hose handling system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of supporting a hose and associated components in operative proximity to a gas tank in a safe and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved tank hose handling system which can be used for supporting a hose and associated components in operative proximity to a gas tank in a safe and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.